Femininity Aspect Manifestation
The power to manifest the aspects of femininity. Variation of Aspect Manifestation. Female counterpart of Masculinity Aspect Manifestation. Opposite to Gender Transcendence. Also Called * Femininity Aspect Embodiment * The Woman * Womanhood Capabilities The user embodies the conceptual attributes, traits and behaviors of femininity/womanhood and gains power from aspects they represent each reflecting the ideal status of being by their physicality, mentality, spirituality and so on. Standards traits of femininity are traditionally viewed differently throughout cultures and historical periods, but commonly include gentleness, empathy, sensitivity and even their biological sex that users emphasizes their powers and is often associated with their rewards, consequences and responsibility. The feminine aspects can be different for the principles of womanhood, the foundations in gender identity and perceptions of reality. Both males and females can exhibit femininity aspects, traits and behavior even though they are different, they're still connected to the aspects of masculinity. Aspects * Beauty: Beauty can be its own curse and/or blessing which is inherently given to women. Women are incredible beautiful all on their own reflecting their own uniqueness. Every woman is ultimately seen as something beautiful by internal or external perceptions. * Emotional: Women are highly emotional beings which made them both highly empathic and emotionally sensitive. Because of their empathy, women can be understanding of to the emotions of others especially for themselves as women especially for those they came to love the most in life. * Intellectual: Women have proven themselves time and again incredibly intelligent and clever throughout experience, making them smart and very dangerous because of it. Woman with incredible intelligence are well vigilant with their choices and as they are wise. * Lunar: The Moon in some cultures and religions is seen as a symbol of femininity because of the fundamental nature of the moon reflecting women themselves, it grants woman a personal state of empowerment by the moon. * Mammaries: Mammaries are a common icon to womanhood which provides a woman a means of nourishment for her newborn infants, physical attraction and even sexual excitement. Breasts can have such a powerful effect towards others and proven to be essential in a women even tho others have seen them as either a burden or gift in their own lives. * Purity: Purity of a woman can of is delicate, woman can reflect purity itself by their kindness and compassion, making their purity embody their innocence by it untainted nature all on its own and having hearts at their purest. * Sexuality: Sexuality is universally innate within humans both men and women. Female sexuality and behavior can be seen just as similar to males, being sexual beings women can very much be sexually active by the foundation of their sexual nature. * Yonic: The yonic is considered the very symbol of the fertility of women by the lifecycle of pregnancy which allows women to bring new life to the world for them to move on in life through the yonic, granting the status of motherhood. Motherhood by its own foundation is what ultimately the thing that creates a strong bond to a women and their child. Associations * Aspect Manifestation * Amazon Physiology * Femininity Manipulation * Masculinity Aspect Manifestation * Mother Goddess Physiology * Yin Generation Known Users See Also: Femininity Tropes. Gallery Abrahamic Religions Eve.PNG|As the first woman, Eve (Abrahamic Religions) incarnates all the feminine aspects to humanity. Some legends say that she also represents God's femininity when she was created by God. Lilith portrait.jpg|Lilith (Jewish Religions) was originally supposed to be the first women in existence, but in her fall she became a darker symbol of feminine sexuality and temptation. Nature.jpg|Gaia (Greco-Roman Mythology) is a nature goddess who represents motherhood by the feminine fertility. Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite/Venus (Greco-Roman Mythology) is a female goddess that represents the love, beauty and sexuality of woman. Athena.jpg|Athena/Minerva (Greco-Roman Mythology) is a female goddess that represents divine wisdom and intelligence of woman. Riordan_Hera.jpg|Hera/Juno (Greco-Roman Mythology) a goddess of women, mothers, childbirth and ideal womanhood. Hecate_with_dogs.jpg|Hecate (Greco-Roman Mythology) is the very first to embody feminine trinity; the maiden, the mother and the crone and is the one who originated her wiccan counterpart; the Triple Goddess. IshtarMythology.JPG|Inanna/Ishtar (Sumerian Mythology) is a goddess who proudly embodies many feminine aspects such as love, beauty, sex, desire and fertility. mii.png|Natsumi Rokudo (Jungle de Ikou) can transform into the voluptuous Mii, a female spirit of flowers that represent feminine fertility and reproduction whose large breasts represent and contain Earth's life-giving energy. Wonder Woman.jpg|Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman (DC Comics) is an iconic amazonian woman that many see her as the representation of feminine beauty, strength and independence. File:Three_Witches_001.jpg|Hecateae/The Three (DC Comics/Vertigo) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Female powers Category:Common Powers